


Five Proofs Yet Yours is the Only One I Need

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: People ship them together.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 13





	Five Proofs Yet Yours is the Only One I Need

_People ship them together._ _Them_. Kim Wooseok, seorang penyanyi yang sudah berkarir selama 10 tahun kendati usianya baru menginjak dua tiga; dan Lee Jinhyuk, seorang anggota boy group “Winter Sun” yang namanya melejit satu tahun lalu, dua tahun setelah mereka debut, karena skill _producing_ dan _composing_ -nya menciptakan terobosan baru di genre musik tanah air.

 _People do ship them together_.

Terlihat dari daftar “bukti” yang dikompilasi oleh penggemar bahwa mereka “pacaran.” Seperti yang saat ini tengah dilihat Wooseok di layar ponselnya. Wooseok memang suka iseng melihat-lihat apa yang dibicarakan para fans. Banyak yang lucu, beberapa ia simpan untuk dilihat lagi saat _mood_ -nya memburuk. Beberapa juga ada yang membuatnya melihat ke dalam dirinya sendiri, seolah menatap Wooseok dari sudut pandang orang ketiga. Wooseok menyesap bir dingin dari kalengnya perlahan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel pintar dengan ibu jarinya sibuk bergerak dari bawah ke atas, terkadang berhenti untuk mengamati konten yang ia lihat, diulangi lagi demikian, berulang kali. _Scrolling_.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir konser dari rangkaian tur keliling dunia yang Wooseok gelar menemui para penggemarnya. Konser yang ia sudahi hari ini adalah konser _encore_ , di Seoul. Hari ini juga hari pertama konser Winter Sun, dimulai di Seoul. Sebenarnya lokasi _venue_ mereka dekat, tapi Wooseok tahu diri, ia tidak berani menghubungi Jinhyuk sama sekali, takut mengganggu. Sembari ia melemaskan otot-ototnya yang pegal, ia teruskan melihat daftar “bukti” itu, mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka berdua saat itu.

* * *

I. _Couple stuff_.

Klise, memang. Nyatanya Wooseok dan Jinhyuk juga tergoda untuk membeli barang-barang yang berpasangan untuk dipakai berdua. Wooseok masih ingat, saat membeli barang-barang itu. Jinhyuk masih _trainee_ , sedangkan Wooseok telah meniti karirnya lebih dari lima tahun. Saat itu, mereka baru saja jadian, hari-hari mereka masih dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perut bahkan di setiap temu mata yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, diikuti dengan senyum malu-malu.

Saat itu, mereka masih muda, ingin bertingkah seperti orang pacaran lain pada umumnya, menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa mereka saling memiliki. Jinhyuk dengan mata berbinar mengusulkan _couple shoes_ dan _couple bracelet_ , dengan antusias berjanji akan tetap memakainya bahkan jika ia telah debut nanti.

“Sepatu yang itu, gemes banget. Kamu pake yang _base_ -nya putih ini, pasti cakep,” bujuk Jinhyuk dengan semangat. Senyumnya perlahan berubah menjadi cengiran jahil, “siapa tahu setelah kamu pakai nilai mereknya jadi naik, terus tiga tahun lagi bisa aku jual punya aku.” Wooseok mendengus kesal, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sayangnya yang membuncah karena tingkah kekasihnya yang jauh lebih jangkung itu.

Yang _subtle_ saja, kata mereka saat itu. Sepatu dan gelang yang mirip tapi tidak serupa. Mereka berdua sudah merasa bahwa kemiripan kedua barang itu sudah tidak terlalu kentara. Tapi toh nyatanya, terdeteksi mata elang para penggemar mereka juga. Jinhyuk menepati janjinya yang pertama, ia masih memakai kedua barang itu hingga sekarang. Untuk janji yang kedua, _well_ , sampai sekarang barangnya masih belum dijual.

 _Atau belum_ , bisik suara di kepala Wooseok.

* * *

II. _Lovestagram_.

Setahun setelah Winter Sun debut, Jinhyuk sudah sering keluar negeri untuk menggelar _fanmeet_ atau _busking_ di luar negeri, meski dalam skala yang jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan sekarang. Saat itu, tentu karena acara Jinhyuk tidak se- _hectic_ sekarang, mereka berdua masih sempat berkomunikasi dengan lancar.

“Kamu makan di sana, aku makan di sini,” usul Jinhyuk suatu hari, pukul empat sore baginya di Amsterdam, dan pukul sebelas malam bagi Wooseok di Taiwan. Wooseok sempat merajuk, tidak mau makan karena sudah malam, males. Tapi Jinhyuk hafal betul Wooseok selalu terlalu _nervous_ untuk makan sebelum konser, jadi pasti seharian belum makan. “Beli _cream soup_ -nya KFC aja nggakpapa deh, walaupun sebenernya itu isinya micin doang. Aku temenin makan. Aku yang makan banyak, kamu dikit aja nggakpapa. Tapi kita makan bareng, menunya dari _franchise_ yang sama, ya? Anggep aja kita lagi kencan,” bujuk Jinhyuk saat itu. Setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit usaha Jinhyuk meyakinkannya, Wooseok akhirnya menyerah, meminta tolong pada _Manager_ untuk memesankannya makan dari KFC.

Sebelum tidur, Wooseok mengunggah foto langit malam dengan _caption_ “Terpisah antara senja dan tengah malam pun, kebersamaan tetaplah kebersamaan.”

Keesokan paginya ia mengunggah menu makannya semalam dengan _caption_ “It doesn’t matter what you eat, rather, who you eat it with. Jangan lupa makan ya guys, bareng saya nih makannya.”

 _Somehow_ , penggemar mendapati bahwa ‘senja dan tengah malam’ berarti perbedaan waktu antara Jinhyuk dan Wooseok waktu itu, dan menunjukkan kejanggalan pada foto makanan Wooseok yang pencahayaannya tidak terlihat seperti foto yang diambil di pagi hari.

Saat itu, seingat Wooseok, adalah kali terakhir mereka sempat melakukan hal-hal aneh meskipun terpisah samudra ataupun benua. Karena, tiga bulan setelahnya, ketika Winter Sun _comeback_ , mereka tiba-tiba melesat menjadi superstar di kancah musik global.

 _Saat itulah kamu mulai terlupakan_ , bisik suara di kepala Wooseok, lagi.

* * *

III.

 _Award Ceremony_.

Bagi Wooseok yang karirnya sudah berjalan sekian tahun, menjadi nominasi atau bahkan pemenang _Award_ bukan hal yang asing baginya. Sejak ia debut hingga sekarang hampir setiap tahun ia diundang di acara-acara penghargaan akhir tahun. Bedanya dengan tahun itu, Winter Sun juga diundang. Untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka menjadi kandidat kuat untuk Grand Prize Song of The Year.

Bukankah seharusnya saat seperti ini membahagiakan Wooseok? Ia dapat mengunjungi ruang tunggu Winter Sun untuk bercengkerama karena sesungguhnya, ia merindu. Akhir-akhir ini frekuensi kontak mereka sangat-sangat _sparse_ , Wooseok bahkan tahu jadwal tour Winter Sun semata dari situs resmi label yang menaungi mereka.

Tapi sayangnya sekali tengok _hallway venue_ membuatnya urung, sepertinya _backstage_ akan diliput besar-besaran sehingga Produser dan Kameramen terus lalu-lalang di sekitar ruang tunggu artis.

Malam itu, Wooseok menerima Popularity Award untuk kategori Solo Pria. Kali pertamanya berdiri di atas podium dengan sepenuhnya sadar ada kekasihnya di bangku artis membuatnya gugup, beberapa kali kata-katanya terselip lidah. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Jinhyuk melihatnya berdiri di sini? Apakah ia bangga? Karena Wooseok sendiri bangga bukan kepalang ketika Winter Sun maju untuk menerima trofi mereka. Tahun itu, Winter Sun memenangkan Grand Prize Song of The Year sekaligus Popularity Award.

Saat di atas podium sebersit pikiran sempat melihat di benak Wooseok. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Jinhyuk memujinya, apalagi di tempat tidur. Sekadar tidur dalam satu ranjang saja rasanya terakhir kali sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Wooseok memaksa dirinya untuk menghentikan pikiran yang mulai menjalar kemana-mana, berusaha fokus pada _speech_ yang harus ia sampaikan.

Malam itu, video Jinhyuk viral di linimasa. Di video itu terlihat Jinhyuk yang dengan antusias menanggapi isi _speech_ Wooseok, mengangguk-angguk serius dengan ekspresi khasnya, mengacungkan kedua ibu jari, serta bertepuk tangan sambil berseru riuh rendah. Wooseok sudah melihat video itu di pagi harinya, hasil kiriman salah satu _stylist_ yang dekat dengannya. Wooseok ingat perasaan hangat yang menjalar di dadanya ketika melihat wajah Jinhyuk yang ia rindukan, dengan matanya yang terasa melihat Wooseok di atas panggung dengan sayang. Saat itu, perasaannya yang mulai gamang karena jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka berdua, ia kesampingkan. Ia yakinkan diri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi kini, Wooseok terpekur menatap layar ponsel di depannya. Jinhyuk semakin jauh. Kini belum tentu satu bulan sekali mereka bertukar kabar. Bukan salah Jinhyuk, sama sekali bukan. Wooseok juga tak kalah sibuknya dengan Jinhyuk. Ia hanya bertanya-tanya apakah di sini semuanya akan berakhir.

 _Nggak yakin kan, dia masih sayang atau tidak?_ Suara itu, kembali berbisik.

* * *

IV.

 _Ideal type_.

Di “bukti” terakhir dalam utas tersebut, terputar video Jinhyuk yang tengah menjadi tamu di acara TV 2 Days 1 Night.

 _“Sebenarnya saya masih agak gugup setiap kali diundang di acara-acara seperti ini,” gumam Jinhyuk malu-malu, kedua tangannya mengusap telinganya yang memerah. “Tapi dari SMP saya suka sekali nonton acara 2 Days 1 Night ini! Apalagi di_ season _3 awal-awal yang setiap paginya selalu ada_ morning angel _yang membangunkan.” Celetukan polos Jinhyuk disambut dengan sorakan riuh oleh anggota cast lainnya. Berbagai teriakan seperti “katanya malu!” atau “sama, kita juga paling suka segmen itu!” bersahutan dari kiri dan kanan Jinhyuk._

 _“Siapa tahu nih, spesial karena Jinhyuk sekarang jadi_ guest _di sini, maunya morning angel-nya siapa?”_ _Wajah Jinhyuk semakin merah padam. “S-sudah lama saya suka sama Kim Wooseok, penyanyi Kim Wooseok. Dia tipe ideal saya...” suara Jinhyuk semakin lirih karena malu, tangannya refleks menutup mukanya._

Video itu kemudian dilanjutkan dengan analisis dari penggemar mereka berdua. Mereka berhipotesis bahwa Wooseok dan Jinhyuk pacaran. Ini karena tepat ketika bagian itu disiarkan Wooseok mengunggah cuitan seolah menjawab pernyataan dari Jinhyuk, kalimat “Thank you so much guys! I will be there for you to start your day!” yang di- _screen capture_ dari profil Twitternya terpampang jelas di sana.

Wooseok tidak menyadari fans bisa sejeli itu memperhatikan konteks dari cuitan yang ia unggah. Meski, fans tentu saja tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya, Wooseok berharap seseorang melihatnya.

Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk sama sekali tidak menghubunginya setelah acara itu tayang.

Acara itu, baru tayang satu bulan yang lalu. Saat itu frekuensi Wooseok mempertanyakan hubungan mereka berdua menukik tajam. Apakah benar Jinhyuk masih merasa demikian? Masih menganggap Wooseok sebagai seseorang yang merupakan pasangan ideal baginya? Seingat Wooseok dulu Jinhyuk pernah berjanji akan bekerja keras agar menjadi ‘selevel’ dengan Wooseok, agar pantas ketika suatu saat mereka _go public_. Wooseok ingat dia marah besar waktu itu. Peduli setan dengan level, apalagi di mata orang-orang yang hanya melihatnya sebagai komoditi.

Kecamuk pikiran terus berkelibat di benak Wooseok. Benarkah Jinhyuk masih peduli? Apakah diamnya selama ini kode agar Wooseok perlahan menjauh? Kode agar mereka berpisah tanpa ada kata pisah. Karena toh, bukti yang diunggah oleh penggemar kenyataannya baru sekedar hipotesis. Mereka tidak mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Walaupun, Wooseok kembali menghela napas panjang. Perkara bahwa Wooseok dan Jinhyuk memang pacaran sebenarnya hanya kerukan di permukaan saja. _The tip of the iceberg_.

Ditatapnya nanar ponsel pintar di tangannya. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke masa terjadinya setiap bukti yang terpampang di sana, bertanya-tanya sejak kapan hubungan antara dirinya dengan Jinhyuk menjadi begini. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata yang tadinya meleleh perlahan di kedua pipinya kini berubah menjadi sedu sedan. Sesak karena rindu, dan penyesalan mengapa tidak ia coba selamatkan hubungan ini sebelum terlambat.

* * *

Unintentionally, V.

 _Dispatch_.

Wooseok tidak yakin mengapa dunia sebegini tega memperlakukannya.

Setelah lelah menangis tadinya ia hanya ingin menonton kembali binar di mata Jinhyuk ketika menyebut Wooseok sebagai tipe idealnya. Tapi tombol _back_ tidak sengaja tersentuh membuat Wooseok kembali ke Beranda Twitter.

Di sana, di beranda Twitter-nya, terpampang fotonya dan foto Jinhyuk, disandingkan dengan artikel yang berjudul “Kim Wooseok dan Lee Jinhyuk, pacaran dari sebelum Winter Sun debut?”

Wooseok tahu foto-foto itu. Foto tiga tahun lalu ketika mereka tengah berjalan bergandengan tangan di taman kota saat tengah malam, foto Jinhyuk dengan sepatu _couple_ -nya dua bulan lalu, dan foto Wooseok sendiri dengan sepatu yang serupa, diambil sekitar lima bulan yang lalu.

Sekilas melihat daftar _trending_ membuatnya mengerti dampak dari berita itu cukup masif, dari namanya dan nama Jinhyuk yang nangkring di _trending World wide_ di posisi dua dan tiga, hanya dikalahkan oleh _hashtag_ pertandingan sepakbola internasional yang sedang ditayangkan di televisi.

Wooseok merasakan jantungnya mencelos. Masalahnya bukan hanya ada di terbongkarnya bahwa mereka memang pacaran. Bagi Wooseok sendiri, ada masalah yang lebih besar dibandingkan hal itu.

Ada dua hal yang Wooseok sembunyikan dari kebanyakan orang. Yang kedua lebih rahasia dari yang pertama. Yang pertama, benar, mereka memang pacaran. Lee Jinhyuk, anggota _boygroup_ Winter Sun yang sedang naik daun karena musik-musik mereka yang _easy listening_ akhirnya tertangkap radar publik, memang kekasihnya. Bagi orang-orang yang bekerja di sekitar mereka, ini bukan rahasia. Karena memang mereka harus bekerja sama dengan beberapa orang jika mereka ingin kabur sebentar untuk kencan.

Yang kedua, ini rahasia yang disimpan rapat-rapat oleh Wooseok selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia tidak berani memberi tahu siapapun mengenai hal ini. Yaitu bahwa, sepertinya, Jinhyuk tidak lagi mencintainya. Atau paling tidak, sepertinya posisi Wooseok di daftar prioritas Jinhyuk sudah tergeser jauh ke bawah.

Akan tetapi sekarang, harus bagaimana? Rahasia pertamanya telah terbongkar. Membuka rahasia pertama sama artinya dengan terbongkarnya pula rahasia keduanya. Cepat atau lambat, akan ada yang tahu bahwa ternyata, Jinhyuk tidak lagi cinta padanya.

* * *

  * 1



_You_.

Wooseok masih larut dalam pikiran dan pusaran skenario terburuk ketika ia merasakan rengkuhan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sungguh, jika ditanya Wooseok tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab mengapa begitu merasakan pelukan yang hangat dan familiar itu, meski telah lama ia tidak rasakan, ia mendadak luruh. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, intensitas tangisannya mengguncang tubuhnya jauh lebih kuat dari sedu sedan yang ia keluarkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Wooseok sendiri tidak yakin kenapa ia bisa menangis seperti ini. Tapi barangkali, segala rindu, lelah, perasaan kehilangan kendali dalam hidupnya, semuanya menyeruak begitu saja memaksa untuk keluar dengan kehadiran orang yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

Jinhyuk terus memeluknya dalam diam, sesekali mengusap lembut punggungnya atau mengecup pelan rambutnya. Wooseok bingung. Kenapa bisa Jinhyuk sekalem ini? Bukannya seharusnya ia lebih gusar? Lebih kalut? Kini ia terpaksa menjelaskan hubungannya dengan orang yang bahkan sudah tidak ia cintai.

Teringat mengenai pemikirannya ini membuat Wooseok tersentak. Diangkatnya kepala dan diletakkan tangannya di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuh Jinhyuk, efektif menjauhkan jarak antara keduanya. “Kamu kenapa di sini?” tanya Wooseok, nadanya sedikit lebih ketus dari yang ia maksudkan.

Kalau Jinhyuk menyadari perubahan sikapnya, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. “Aku ditelepon agensi tepat sebelum beritanya rilis, aku langsung ke sini. Mau ketemu kamu.”

Wooseok menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan untuk menjawab versi “we need to talk” yang baru saja dilontarkan Jinhyuk. “...Sorry,” katanya akhirnya.

Kening Jinhyuk mengernyit dalam-dalam. Wooseok menahan godaan untuk menghaluskannya dengan ibu jarinya. “Kok minta maaf?”

“Jinhyuk. Please, jangan bikin aku harus ngomongin ini dengan jelas juga. Aku mungkin kelihatan nggakpapa tapi aku juga bisa sakit hati.”

Kernyitan di kening Jinhyuk kini bertambah dengan melengkungnya bibirnya ke bawah. “Ya? Tapi aku nggak ngerti kamu ngomongin apa.”

Wooseok menghela napas dalam. Dilepaskannya kedua tangannya dari sisi tubuh Jinhyuk, dibawanya untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri. Seolah perlindungan kecil seperti itu akan mampu menamengi hatinya yang hancur. “Jinhyuk…” mulainya pelan. Jinhyuk terlihat seolah ia akan menjangkau dan merengkuh tubuh Wooseok. Menyadari hal ini Wooseok menggeleng kuat-kuat dan beringsut mundur. “Aku nggak tahu apakah kamu sama kagetnya kayak aku waktu liat beritanya. Tapi melihat reaksi kamu sepertinya kita berdua memang sama-sama nggak dilibatkan buat memutuskan kapan beritanya dikeluarin. Padahal seandainya mereka mau tanya dulu ke kita, mereka akan menyadari kalau situasi hubungan kita sedang...nggak ideal untuk dibuka ke hadapan publik.”

Di sini Jinhyuk terhenyak dan kembali berusaha untuk merengkuh Wooseok. Wooseok kembali menggeleng. “Jinhyuk, dengerin aku dulu. Aku nggak tau apa yang ada di pikiran kamu tapi ketika kamunya sedang ngode biar kita pisah pelan-pelan, bukannya kayak gini berarti hubungan kita udah nggak berjalan dengan sehat lagi?” Wooseok memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jinhyuk, berekspektasi bahwa ia akan mendapati — Wooseok sendiri tidak yakin apa ekspektasinya. Lega di raut wajah Jinhyuk? Karena akhirnya Wooseok menyadari apa yang ia inginkan? Kecewa karena terbongkarnya hubungan mereka berpotensi merusak karirnya? Atau air muka yang lain. Yang pasti, bukan yang ini. Bukan kebingungan yang terukir jelas di mimik wajahnya.

Senyap di antara mereka berlangsung panjang. Wooseok menunggu jawaban Jinhyuk, sedangkan Jinhyuk kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan.

“Aku nggak pernah ngode apa-apa…?” kata Jinhyuk akhirnya.

“Lah? Bukannya kamu mau udahan pelan-pelan? Makanya kamu menjauh?”

Begitu kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Wooseok, Jinhyuk langsung menarik tubuh Wooseok dan merengkuhnya erat-erat. Berkali-kali dikecupnya puncak kepala Wooseok sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

Wooseok? Tentu saja kebingungan. Apakah Jinhyuk sedang menyampaikan permintaan maaf sebelum ia benar-benar pergi? Atau ia meminta maaf karena tidak berusaha menyelesaikan hubungan di antara mereka dengan lebih baik? Atau—

Pikiran Wooseok terputus ketika Jinhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajahnya dengan sayang. _Dengan sayang_. Rasanya aneh kenapa Wooseok bisa merasakan hal ini ketika hubungan mereka hampir (atau sudah?) berakhir.

Jinhyuk masih menangkup wajah Wooseok dalam telapak tangannya. Ibu jarinya kini mengusap pelan pipi Wooseok yang semakin tirus karena kelelahan melakukan tur. Mata Jinhyuk menatapnya lembut, sayang, Wooseok tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di hadapan tatapan mata yang terasa kontradiktif itu. Maka, ia tundukkan wajahnya, memandang jari-jemarinya yang tanpa sadar sudah ia pilin-pilin sendiri dari tadi. Kebiasaannya yang sudah lama tidak muncul ketika ia tertekan.

“Wooseok,” panggil Jinhyuk lembut. Kelembutan dalam suara Jinhyuk membuat sekujur tubuh Wooseok bergidik. Belum dapat ia putuskan apakah dalam artian yang baik atau...kurang baik. “Maafin aku ya?” lanjutnya lagi. Wooseok diam-diam mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima apapun kata-kata yang akan disampaikan Jinhyuk. “Aku nggak tahu kamu merasa diabaikan. Aku nggak tahu kamu anggep aku sedang mundur jauh-jauh. Walaupun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, kok bisa ya aku nggak tahu? Tentu kamu akan merasa nggak diperhatikan ketika aku jarang hubungi kamu. Dengan bodohnya aku...berasumsi kalau kita akan baik-baik saja tanpa komunikasi yang memadai. Maaf ya, sayang? Aku tahu mungkin kamu bakal marah kalau denger penjelasanku setelah ini. Tapi. aku. Bener-bener pengen jadi seseorang yang pantas buat bersanding sama kamu. Makanya aku kejar terus karir aku. _I know. I know, darling. It sounds stupid now, isn’t it_? Aku ngejar karir biar merasa pantas buat kamu tapi di tengah jalan aku justru bikin kamu ragu sama sayangnya aku ke kamu.”

Wooseok terdiam sejenak. Berusaha mencerna kalimat beruntun yang disampaikan oleh Jinhyuk barusan. “Jadi kita nggak putus?”

Jinhyuk menelengkan kepala. “Aku baru sadar dari tadi aku monolog tanpa mempertimbangkan pendapat kamu. Kamu masih mau, sama aku? Aku yang se- _dense_ ini. Aku yang lebih sering nggak pekanya daripada pekanya.”

Wooseok mengangguk pelan. “Mau sama Jinhyuk.”

Jinhyuk terdiam sejenak. “Tapi sekarang akan lebih susah dari sebelumnya.”

“ _I know_. Sekarang privasi akan lebih sulit lagi kita dapet. Kita juga pasti harus membiasakan diri memperbaiki pola komunikasi di tengah-tengah kesibukan kita yang kayak gini. _Inevitably, some people will also leave us. But still, I want to do it with you_. Terus! _Please_ jangan mikirin perkara selevel-selevel lagi. Udah aku bilang kan, aku sayangnya sama Jinhyuk sebagai manusia, sayang sama Jinhyuk yang sayang sama aku. Lagipula kamu sekarang kan udah sampai di sini, murni karena kerja keras kamu sendiri. Sekarang jangan terlalu dipikirin lagi ya?”

Jinhyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

Menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang itu, pasti ada mudah dan tidak mudahnya. Hanya saja seharusnya yang mempermudah ada dalam diri pasangan, agar dapat bersama melawan tidak mudah yang ditawarkan oleh dunia. Seharusnya komunikasi terus selalu berjalan, karena pada dasarnya dua insan manusia tetaplah dua, dengan pikiran yang berbeda, dengan perspektif yang berbeda pula.

Begitu pula bagi Jinhyuk dan Wooseok. Yang perjalanan cintanya telah berjalan sekian tahun, pun diharapkan untuk masih bersama sekian tahun lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa menjanjikan selamanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menjanjikan kehidupan tanpa perubahan yang signifikan. Namun, komitmen untuk tetap berusaha menempuh jalur yang sama, dengan dasar pikiran yang sama pula, dapat diusahakan.

* * *

 _Epilog_.

“Kemarin waktu meeting manajemen nanya kita mau _comeback_ dibarengin nggak tahun depan, atau mau jadi _guest_ di mana gitu, bareng?” Jinhyuk yang baru saja sampai di apartemen Wooseok sepuluh menit yang lalu tiba-tiba berujar sambil kepalanya melongok dari balik pintu kulkas.

“Huh? Nggak usah sih kalau kataku... Terlalu berisiko nggak sih?” Wooseok menjawab sambil agak berteriak dari posisinya yang tertelungkup di sofa ruang tengahnya.

Jinhyuk menggenggam sekaleng soda di tangannya dan menempatkan diri di tepi sofa, memaksa Wooseok untuk beralih posisi menjadi miring di atas sisi tubuhnya untuk memberikan ruang bagi Jinhyuk untuk duduk.

“Nah, aku juga sempet bilang gitu tadi, sama mereka. Tapi tetep aja mereka minta aku tanya kamu dulu. Aku juga merasa kalau _comeback_ bareng segera setelah kita _go public_ tuh, aneh? _Regardless of our intention_ , ya, kayaknya bakal aneh aja.” Jinhyuk mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap anak rambut yang berjatuhan di kening Wooseok. “Lagian aku nggak yakin bisa menahan diri buat nggak terus-terusan nyamperin kamu di _waiting room_ ,” Jinhyuk tertawa pelan, “aku nggak sekuat itu menahan godaan iman.”

Pipi Wooseok memerah namun wajahnya bersungut-sungut, mencoba melepaskan tangan Jinhyuk dari rambutnya karena tangannya dingin, katanya. Jinhyuk hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lelakinya itu ketika malu.

“Lagipula ya, aku semacam, nggak ingin nyampurin _personal life_ sama _professional life_? Walaupun aku sekarang sesayang ini sama kamu,” Wooseok berujar sambil menatap mata Jinhyuk lembut, tangannya terulur untuk menelusuri tajam tulang rahang lelaki di hadapannya, “kita tetep nggak tau yang namanya masa depan. Aku pengen menjaga hubungan kita biar tetep se- _sustainable_ mungkin.”

Jinhyuk meraih tangan Wooseok yang menelusuri rahangnya dan mengecup buku-buku jarinya pelan.

“Kalau untuk jadi _guest_ juga, sebaiknya nggak usah kali ya, kalau bentuk acaranya _talk show_? Aku khawatir kita digiring ke arah yang nggak kita duga terus ada kata-kata kita yang disalahartikan,” tambah Wooseok.

Jinhyuk mengangguk setuju. “Kalau acara yang bukan _talk show_?”

Wooseok berpikir sejenak. “Gimana ya? Atau itu aja deh, 2 Days 1 Night? Aku jadi _morning angel_ -nya? Waktu itu kamu bilang pengen aku jadi _morning angel_ kan?”

Kali ini giliran Jinhyuk yang tersenyum malu. Tidak menduga Wooseok mengetahui dan mengingat sepotong dialog kecil itu. Tapi malunya hanya sekejap, karena ada ide yang terbersit di benaknya. “Nanti kalau kamera udah nggak _rolling_ kamu kasih aku _morning kiss_ di sana ya?”

Ujung kalimat itu berkonsekuensi pukulan di bahu dan tendangan di pinggang Jinhyuk yang membuatnya tergeletak di lantai sambil tertawa-tawa.

 ** _Fin_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox


End file.
